Primerizos
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Ser padres primerizos es toda una experiencia. Sumándole el hecho de no ser una pareja común. Él era Naruto, el gran héroe de Konoha y ella Hinata, heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Y la primera noche iban a aprender la regla más importante de ser padres...


**Disclaimer: Naruto**©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Dedicado con mucho cariño al **Grupo Mundo FanFicition NaruHina**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**Primerizos**

…

…

…

Salían tranquilamente del hospital. Hinata con su hijo en brazos. Y Naruto empujando la silla de ruedas hasta que salieran del hospital y ella bajaría para caminar.

La silla llevaba un globo color azul con la frase "Es niño" que Hanabi había llevado. Su hermana estaba muy entusiasmada y feliz de ser tía. Para Hinata era una gran felicidad. Porque también su padre los había ido a visitar. Y lo veía feliz.

Era tan extraño, pero ahora al fin su padre y Naruto ya se llevaban bien. Quizá porque ahora su padre ya era abuelo y Naruto era papá. Sus diferencias habían surgido por sus formas de pensar.

Aunque ahora su esposo ya no era un niño. Realmente había madurado y era todo un hombre.

Un hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo. El pequeño era bastante parecido a Naruto. Las únicas diferencias eran su cabello y que solo traía dos marcas en la mejilla, a diferencia de su esposo que traía tres.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para ver a su esposo. Él le sonreía.

Eran padres primerizos, estaban nerviosos pero felices.

―Naruto ¿ya compraste los pañales?

―No, pero podemos pasar unas noches sin ellos. ¿Cuánto desastre puede hacer un bebé?

Pensándolo bien, quizá Naruto tenía razón. Su bebé era tan pequeño, delicado e indefenso.

…

…

…

Llegaron a casa, Naruto abrió la puerta para que Hinata entrara. Ella estaba exhausta. El trabajo de parto había sido largo pero la recompensa valía la pena.

Tener a su hijo en sus brazos, verlo por primera vez después de haberlo llevado en su vientre por nueve meses.

Se sentó en el sofá más próximo mientras Naruto dejaba el bolso de Hinata y los regalos del bebe en una mesa.

― ¿Estas cansada?

―Sí, quiero dormir en nuestra cama. Ha sido difícil.

―Creo que no vamos a dormir Hinata.

―Ya lo sé.

Su esposa casi quería llorar, tenía demasiadas emociones dentro. Miedo, angustia, alegría y todas mezcladas entre sí.

―Es difícil ser mamá. Y solo han pasado dos días.

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo estoy aquí contigo Hinata.

―Es que todo parece un sueño. Nuestro hijo es tan hermoso. ¿Seremos buenos padres? Naruto, abrázame.

Él la abrazó tratando de no aplastar a su hijo en el camino y para darle fuerza a su esposa, aun eran muy jóvenes. Todo era nuevo, de ahora en adelante su camino iba a estar plagado de aprendizaje por el bien de su hijo.

―Somos una pareja y juntos vamos a enfrentar todos los obstáculos.

―Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Naruto.

―Y tú a mí, Hinata. Solo no llores.

―De acuerdo.

―Algo huele mal. Es el pañal…

―Cámbialo, por favor. Quiero tomar un baño.

―Bien.

―Tranquilo recuerda lo que aprendimos en el hospital. Kurenai sensei nos explicó, no debe ser tan difícil.

Porque tristemente no tenían a nadie más para ayudarlos, tanto la madre de Hinata como la de Naruto ya no estaban en este mundo.

―Ve tranquila a bañarte, yo le cambio la ropa.

Hinata salió para el baño mientras él comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber comprado los pañales. Lo había olvidado por completo. Y cuando fue no encontró ningún paquete. Por eso le había dicho aquello a su mujer.

…

…

…

Naruto era un buen padre. Siempre atento con Bolt, jugando con él. Hablando y contándole todas sus aventuras a su hijo. Incluso entrenando a escondidas de Hinata.

Aunque siendo el héroe de Konoha constantemente salía de la aldea. Tenía reuniones en otros lados para reuniones con motivo de la preservación de la paz en el mundo shinobi. Algo que sabía sería un gran beneficio más adelante para la seguridad de su familia.

Por ello Hinata solía ir mucho a la mansión Hyuuga para estar con su padre y hermana. Como todos los días salió paso a saludar a su padre.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días, hija. Pasa.

― ¿De qué quería hablar, padre?

―De Bolt…

― ¿Qué hizo ahora? Yo he hablado con Hanabi de que no le de todo lo que quiere. Y por favor discúlpalo, es un niño.

―No, nada de eso. Es un niño maravilloso que llena de alegría este lugar y a este anciano.

―Papá…

Hinata observo triste a su padre, era extraño verlo así. El líder del clan siempre estaba serio. Solo lo había visto así el día que su madre murió. Cuando ella y Hanabi eran tan pequeñas.

―Él no tiene…

― ¿Eh?

―No tiene el byakugan…

―Ah, eso… pues… Papá debes comprender…

―Hinata Hyuuga.

― ¿Eh?

―Debes tener los hijos que hagan falta hasta que alguno herede el byakugan.

― ¡Papa! Justo venía a decirte que estoy embarazada y vas a ser abuelo por segunda vez.

―Esa es mi hija.

Esa había sido la conversación más bizarra que hubiera vivido con su progenitor. Incluso lo vio conmovido. Pero ver a su padre así casi le hace reír. Además no era como si le molestara intentar embarazarse.

…

…

…

Naruto llegó a casa cansado de esa larga misión. Lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño para luego estar con su esposa e hijo. Además…

Toco la puerta de su casa y Bolt fue quien abrió.

― ¡Papá! ―el niño se colgó de Naruto emocionado por ver a su padre.

Para Naruto también era difícil separarse de su hijo.

―Bolt. ¡Cuánto te extrañé! ―alzó a su hijo y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo―. ¿Extrañaste a papá?

―Sí, mucho.

― ¿Y mamá?

―Adentro en la cocina.

― ¿Cocinando?

Naruto bajó a su hijo al suelo y entró directamente a la cocina. Allí estaba ella, la observó en silencio un momento. Había pasado casi una semana desde que no la veía. Estaba muy preocupado por ella pero también la extrañaba demasiado.

―Hinata, no debes…

―Cariño, has llegado.

Ella volteó sonriéndole y camino hacia él. La abrazó, cuanto la extraño. Y más como ella estaba en ese estado.

Naruto miró si su hijo se encontraba cerca.

― ¿Bolt?

―Debe estar entretenido con un nuevo juguete que…

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, su esposo le reclamaba más atención. La estaba besando.

―Te extrañé tanto…Hinata.

―Y yo a ti.

Naruto seguía sujetándola, atrayéndola más hacia él.

―Con cuidado.

―Bien, bien.

― ¿No olvidas al alguien?

―Claro que no, ¿Cómo está mi princesa?

Naruto acercó el rostro al vientre de Hinata que ahora ya lucia más abultado y depositó un beso en su pancita. Su esposa ya contaba con siete meses de embarazo.

―Por eso ha sido más difícil que nunca permanecer lejos de casa.

―Lo lamento Naruto, pero ya estás en casa.

― ¿Y algo nuevo que me digas? ¿Cómo ha estado Bolt?

―Bien, aunque sigue de celoso con la bebé. Y…visité a mi padre.

― ¿Y qué pasa con el viejo? ―dijo mientras se servía algo de comida e iba directo a la mesa.

―Naruto, no le digas así. Es mi padre.

―Y a mí ¿cómo me llamaba? Eh… rubiecito ―ella le lanzó una mirada enojada ―. Ya… ¿Qué pasa con mi suegrito?

―Sigue insistiendo…

― ¿Eh?

―En… sus esperanzas con la niña.

― ¿Qué?

―Está demasiado ilusionado con que la niña nazca con el byakugan.

Hinata ya estaba harta con las preguntas de su esposo. Y se lo dijo de una vez, pero él no contestaba. Se acercó a ver y notó que traía el rostro azul.

― ¡Naruto!

Le golpeó la espalda y él tosió. Se había atragantado con la comida.

―Hinata…no de nuevo.

―Sí, desde que le dije que estaba embarazada. Y me preocupa mucho. Él quiere a Bolt. Y no dudo que también querrá a nuestra hija aunque tampoco lo tuviera… es solo que puedo comprenderlo. También me gustaría que alguno de nuestros hijos tenga el byakugan, soy una Hyuuga después de todo.

―Sí, y a mí me encantaría. Que tuviera unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos. Pero tu padre lo ve de otra forma.

―Naruto, entiéndelo. Él es el líder del clan y desea un nieto que parezca un Hyuuga para "el futuro". Además él nunca se opuso a nuestro matrimonio, siempre quiso mi felicidad.

―Y le estoy muy agradecido, Hinata.

―Y yo también. Él nos facilitó todo ante el consejo.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Para luego acariciar la cara de su esposo. Era difícil pertenecer a un clan.

―Pues así como yo soy una Hyuuga, tu padre fue un Namikaze y tu madre Uzumaki. Por eso nuestros hijos… son una extraña mezcla.

―Hinata eso me asusta.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Es que acaso los Hyuuga se casan entre sí?

―No, no. Pues como sabes mi madre no era de ningún clan. Aunque algunos…

―Ya, ya Hinata. No sigas, se me revuelve el estómago de imaginarte casada con otro Hyuuga.

―Y a mí ―ella se abrazó aún más fuerte a él.

Naruto la cubrió con sus brazos, no le agradaba esa sensación. ¡Hinata era su esposa!

―Pero no deja de ser triste, mi padre podría volverse más severo con Hanabi.

―Tranquila, nosotros podemos seguir intentando.

―Naruto…

Él la besaba de nuevo con ansias. Y Hinata sentía desfallecer ahí mismo.

―Basta… estoy embarazada.

Pero Naruto ya no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado en otro asunto.

― ¡Mamá, papá!

Rápidamente Hinata se separó avergonzada, rogaba que Bolt no los hubiera visto. Estaba con la cara roja.

Y aunque luego le sonrió a su hijo pareciendo agradecida. A Naruto no podía engañarlo, él sabía que también anhelaba que pasaran tiempo a solas.

―Esto no se queda así, Hinata.

― ¿De qué hablas papá? ―preguntaba su hijo.

―Es un juego con mamá.

― ¿Qué juego?

―Bolt ve a lavarte las manos, que vamos a cenar hijo.

―Sí, mamá.

Bolt salió corriendo para el baño. Mientras Naruto era regañado por su esposa.

―No le digas esas cosas a nuestro hijo.

―No le dije nada.

Hinata no podía durar enojada con su esposo. Le sonrió y se dispuso a servirle la comida a su hijo.

―Siéntate, cariño. Debes estar cansada.

―Pero tú acabas de llegar.

―Nada de eso, siéntate y yo les sirvo la comida. Quiero que tú y nuestra bebé estén bien.

―Gracias.

Bolt llegó a la cocina y cenaron mientras el pequeño no paraba de preguntarle a su padre sobre su misión.

Habían pasado cuatro años de aquellas noches sin dormir, llantos, biberones. Había sido difícil en su momento. Pero Bolt había sido un buen niño. Así que los miedos habían desaparecido. Recibir a su hija iba a ser menos complicado, pensaban.

…

…

…

Salían ahora aún más tranquilos del hospital a como recordaba hace cuatro años. Pero ahora llevaba a una niña, a su hija en brazos.

Hanabi era una tía muy consentidora. A Bolt siempre lo complacía en todo. Pero ahora al saber que tendría una sobrina se había hecho aún más ilusiones. Con el que tenían problemas era con precisamente Bolt. Su hijo mayor. Había sido tan mimado y consentido durante sus cuatro años de vida que sería duro para él compartir todo.

Aun cuando la niña tampoco heredó el byakugan, su padre estaba feliz. Pero sin que Naruto oyera le volvió a repetir.

―Hinata debes tener todos los hijos posibles al menos hasta que alguno herede el byakugan.

Hinata solo oía apenada, sabía que a su padre le dolía que Himawari tampoco lo hubiera heredado. Pero tampoco quería sentase presionada. Quizá cuando su hija tuviera unos cuatro años intentaría de nuevo quedar embarazada. Porque por esa parte no se quejaba… intentándolo. Y no es como si lo intentaran cada cuatro años…

Su cara ya estaba bastante roja cuando Naruto volvió a observarla. Le preguntó si tenía fiebre y ella negó.

Naruto estaba encantado con su hija, se parecía tanto a su esposa. Pero Himawari había heredado sus ojos. Tenía el cabello de un color azul igual al de su esposa y los ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Esta vez la silla llevaba un globo color rosa con la frase "Es niña" que también Hanabi había llevado. Naruto empujaba la silla de ruedas, todo parecía tan igual y diferente a la vez de su primer embarazo.

Ya no eran padres primerizos, ahora la felicidad era mayor a sus temores.

―Naruto ¿ya compraste los pañales?

―Claro que sí. ¿No recuerdas que casi llenamos la despensa con ellos?

―Es que es gracioso, recuerdas cuando Bolt nació y no habías comprado los pañales.

―No quiero recordarlo… cómo en la madrugada había recorrido toda Konoha buscándolos.

Naruto la escucho reír y él la acompañó. Porque aunque fue estresante ese día habían aprendido una valiosa lección.

"Compra muchos pañales, nunca son suficientes"

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió mientras leía el periódico, gracias a la tira cómica "Marvin", ese bebé es adorable y como hace sufrir a sus papás xD.<p>

Lo del byakugan es un rumor que ha estado circulando que dice que a nuestro querido Kishi se le olvidó darles a los hijos del NaruHina el byakugan, con lo que el otro rumor del tercer hijo se ha hecho más grande xD.

Me encanta imaginar a Naruto y Hinata como papás y es más emocionante con Bolt, pues es su primer bebé. Pero con Himawari también porque ya se aseguraran de no cometer más errores. Amo el NaruHina y a sus hijos.

:3 es que Kishi no nos dio un respiro, sino que nos mandó dos hijos de una vez. Y falta el tercero…

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado xD y si les gusta me regalen un review :3

Naruto, siempre serás… amor, fuerza, alegría e inspiración para mí. Gracias por todo.


End file.
